The Day After Physicals
by sawruhr
Summary: For one brief, very terrifying second, Scout wondered if Pyro had a crush on their less than sane German doctor.


**First TF2 fic! I hope I got the characters and accents down (I tried to make use of their accents sparingly so you got a feel for the character but weren't distracted). I don't own TF2. Enjoy!  
**

**:::**

It was physical day. Or, as Scout liked to call it, "get a needle up your ass because you may or may not have lupus" day, where the resident, completely sane, German medical professional used none of his education and all of his "what happens when I do this" skills.

So, needless to say, no one on the Reliable Excavation Demolition mercenary team looked forward to physical day. However, it was an order, contractual, and probably just for show. In the end, one by one, Medic happily escorted each of his teammates to the base infirmary, musing about an odd looking mole that had always been there, or a graying hair that had decided to pop in this morning.

Scout was always last. He hated doctors, ever since he was a child when Dr. Schmull reset his swinging arm without asking if he was ready, resulting in a traumatizing pain that Scout will forever have nightmares about. So it came to no surprise that with his speed and paranoia, he managed to spend the day in the vents or in Sniper's van, pretending he had some important business to attend to, namely repeatedly stripping and cleaning his guns and drinking a hazardous amount of toxic _Bonk! Atomic Punch. _

However, when Medic had gestured for Pyro, who was watching television with sincere attention (as he always seemed to do on physical day), did Scout know his time was nearing, for Pyro always went second to last. Scout didn't know why, but had tried to sneak a peek the first couple of physicals, only to find that the door was always locked, vents in unassuming positions, and any other entrance otherwise unavailable. Whatever their German doctor saw every month under that asbestos suit (or perhaps didn't see) was left a mystery, and Scout had long given up on his quest to unmask Pyro.

Resigned to his fate, Scout slowly (which to most was a speedwalk) made his way to the infirmary waiting room, after reassembling his scattergun for the thirty fourth time that day. Out of habit, he tried to peek between the blinds on the other side of the door, and as usual, saw nothing.

"Freakin' Doc," the youngest RED member grumbled, kicking at the ground as wondered if it was worth skipping physical again. The last and only time he tried it had ended particularly bad, with a stern talking (yelling) to by the Administrator, followed by a week of work without pay, along with a lack of shipment of _Bonk_. It wasn't that Medic cared too much (although he did seem to enjoy the time he got with examining his victims and or teammates) but it was protocol to mention anything out of the ordinary. And one did not simply miss a monthly physical with the good doctor.

Scout was just about to take a jog around the base, if only to relieve the anxiety that always came before visiting the infirmary (he could still feel Archimedes poking around his insides) when the door opened. Pyro came slowly walking out, head turned toward the room, waving presumably at the medic, a large lollipop clutched between his fingers even as he tried to bid goodbye. Medic only mumbled an _auf wiedersehen_, probably finishing up the paperwork. Pyro stood at the door for a bit longer, simply staring, and Scout quirked an eyebrow. Usually Pyro couldn't wait to get out of the Doc's place, as cordial and friendly as he was. Now, the asbestos suit wearing 5'7 mercenary with a gas mask for a head was clutching a rainbow colored lollipop to his chest, holding the door open as he watched Medic finish up filing away his medical history.

"Uh, yo." Scout felt like he was interrupting a moment, like when he had the unfortunate run in with the BLU Spy at his mother's house, where the two were holding hands right before he barged in because _"damnit ma' I had to walk all the way from the train station"._

It was as if Pyro finally noticed he was there, and quickly let go of the door, both hands now holding tight to the lollipop, shuffling toe to toe.

"Mp-mph mpong mher mhu mphr?" Scout raised an eyebrow. Since when did Pyro strutter? Or not notice his surroundings? It was literally his job to be on his toes, ambushing enemies.

"Not long. Where didja get the lollipop, Mumbles?" Because Scout was easily distracted, and if Pyro happened to take a moment or two to appreciate Medic with an undetectable gaze, Scout wouldn't pay it much attention if there was something more colorful around. Pyro brought the lollipop up to his mask, pressing the side, his cheek, to it.

"Mmmic." Scout scowled.

"What the hell, since when does the doc give out candy? That sneaky bastard. Yo, Medic!" With that, Scout pushed past his friend, barging into the infirmary because hell, he wanted some candy and if he was going to have a physical, he was going to get something out of it. He failed to notice Pyro let out a muffled sigh before skipping away.

**:::**

It was at 10 AM the next day that Scout had an inkling of one of his most terrifying theories. Dressed down as everyone tended to be on ceasefire days, and arm aching from a tetanus shot he swore Medic had given him over ten times, Scout made his way to the kitchen, following the smell of pancakes- PANCAKES.

No one ever made pancakes. In less than three seconds, Scout barreled into the kitchen where most of his team was finishing up their meals, sniffing the air for the sweet aroma he associated with home. There, on the counter next to the oven, was a plate of delicious, savory, butter and syrup pancakes.

"Hell yea! Finally something good," Scout laughed, ignoring the warning look Engineer was sending him, fork still against his bacon and eggs. The mercenary made his way to the food, only to be stopped as a spatula smacked him in the knuckles. Scout let out a youch, cradling his hand to this chest as if it was his and Miss Pauling's future baby.

"What the hell!" Pyro stood at the oven, tending to one near-done pancake, an apron around his ever present asbestos suit and a comically large chef hat on his head.

"Mmph mph mpho," Pyro indicated to the pancakes and Scout scowled, ready to snatch the plate away and shove it all in his mouth.

"Leetle Pyro made pancakes for Doktor," commented Heavy, sitting over a plate of bacon and eggs, most likely prepared by the Engineer who often made extra breakfast for anyone interested.

Scout spared a glance over his shoulder at the rest of his team – Heavy and Engineer were tending to their breakfast side by side, the former attempting to read an English newspaper and the latter trying to convey some sort of message from behind his dark tinted goggles, his own newspaper settled on the table. Sniper was sitting next to Engineer, poking at some cereal but moreso favoring the decaf coffee clutched in one of his bare hands, gloves along with vest and hat probably hung up in his camper. Demoman had taken up residence, surprisingly without alcohol, across from Sniper, chowing on a gratuitous amount of bacon and eggs, softly humming to himself as he took some sips of what looked to be coffee. Neither Soldier nor Spy were to be seen, one training because ceasefire days meant get your ass onto the obstacle course, and the other because _"I don't really like any of you so pardon me."_

And, pancakes. A beautiful plate of half finished pancakes sitting in front of Medic, who had taken his usual seat across from Heavy. Fucking pancakes.

"What." Because Scout had hardly seen Medic eat anything but toast and cheese and because what the _hell. _Pyro was his best friend, and those pancakes were supposed to be for him not for the unlicensed sociopathic German medical unprofessional.

"Danke, herr Pyro, but I'm not sure I can finish all of zat," remarked Medic, stirring his black tea, giving Pyro an appreciative not smile, and not even bothering to suggest that Scout could have the rest.

"Why does he get pancakes!" burst Scout, pointing accusingly at Medic who glared at him.

"Maybe because I keep all of you dummkopfs alive," he offered. Scout was not easily shut up though, even as all his teammates, minus Demoman who seemed to list breakfast as his third favorite thing after explosives and Scrumpy, were making it obvious that questioning this morning's events was just not worth it.

"Ya well, I'm the one who gets everything done. Give me those pancakes chucklenuts," Scout scoffed, making a grab again for the plate on the counter, only for Pyro to whack him again.

"Mmpf Mmic!" Pyro snapped. Scout glared.

"Fine give all of them to yer chummy chum doctor so he can keep givin' ya stupid lollipops!" returned Scout before barging out of the kitchen.

And as Scout made his way toward his room, he laughed bitterly to himself, imagining Pyro kissing Medic's big fat head with the mouthpiece of his mask.

He froze in his tracks.

It was no surprise for Pyro to make food once and while, the firebug seemed to enjoy cooking actually. But Pyro never seemed to favor anyone, unless it was a birthday, and he went out of his way to bake a cake for the lucky team member (who was only either Scout who announced his birthday like Christmas, or Engineer, who received a letter and balloons each birthday from his wife and daughter back home – only Medic, and probably Spy, knew the birth dates of the other mercenaries, and neither were inclined to mention such thing).

Then, Scout recalled yesterday, when Pyro spent longer than usual staring at the doc, the colorful treat held tightly in his gloved hand. Sure, after much pleading, Medic gave Scout a lollipop, but Pyro didn't strike Scout as the type to need to badger someone for candy. Meaning, that if Scout was correct to assume, Medic, unlicensed physician who spent every day (_including weekends)_ in anatomy lab during medical school, had willingly given it away.

For one brief, very terrifying second, Scout wondered if Pyro had a crush on their less than sane German doctor

**:::**

"Psst, Engie."

…

"Pssssssst, hey Engie."

…

"SPY 'ROUND HERE!"

Engineer immediately stopped his welding and swung around, brandishing his wrench from his belt like a sword. Scout stood behind him, smiling wide.

"'Sup?" Engineer lowered the wrench and scowled beneath his welding mask, setting the lighting nozzle onto the table near his latest prototype sentry.

"What do you need, Scout?" the Texan asked, lifting the mask up so it rested on his head, giving Scout a knowing look from beneath his ever present goggles.

"You spend a lot of time with Pyro, right?" Scout asked, folding his arms across his chest, fixing Engineer with a serious look. Engineer raised one eyebrow, wondering exactly where this was going but slowly nodded.

"Right…"

Scout nodded to himself, as if satisfied.

"Does he talk about someone from the team too much?" Scout prodded, leaning conspiratorially forward, glancing over his shoulder as if expecting Pyro (or Spy) to be standing there. Engineer just stared.

"For the last time Scout, he doesn't secretly hate everyone," Engineer grumbled, reaching to bring his mask back down to indicate that the conversation was over.

"No, no, that ain't what I'm askin' about," Scout motioned for Engineer to stop, waving his arms around. The balding mercenary just frowned but nonetheless made no motion to bring the mask down.

"Ya see, yesterday when I was down at the infirmary on account of it being physicals, I saw Pyro there." Engineer nodded.

"Yes, Scout, and I was there before them, and Sniper before me, and –"

"No, no," interrupted Scout again, scowling. "The doc gave him a lollipop!" Engineer just stared again.

"…and?"

"And then," started Scout waving his arms around again, "he stayed after his physical to just watch the doc, like some sort of lovesick _girl_, I swear!"

Engineer stared.

"Is there a point to this?" he finally asked, raising an eyebrow, unsure of what exactly Scout was getting at.

"Don't you get it? He made Medic pancakes this morning, only for him! Since when did Pyro do stuff like that?" When Engineer said nothing, Scout nodded once again.

"Pyro's got a crush on Medic," Scout finally asserted, a large smile on his face in pride at figuring such a sweet piece of gossip. One of Engineer's eyebrows went up again.

"Is that all?" Scout's smile immediately dropped into a scowl again and he crossed his arms.

"Ain't cha a bit grossed out? They probably touch butts during physicals!" Scout shuddered. _If Pyro even had a butt_, he added mentally.

"I think you're thinking too much into this, pardner. Medic does a lot to keep us all alive on the field, and it's actually nice that Pyro thought to give him a little thanks," Engineer explained, before finally dropping the mask over his face and turning back to his welding. From behind him Scout glared, before quickly exiting the workshop, intent on finding one of his more practical teammates.

**:::**

"Yo, Demo!" Scout jumped over the common room's raggedy couch, landing next to the demolitions expert who was leaning over the coffee table, staring at a piece of paper in deep thought.

"Hey ladee, what's going on with ye," Demo greeted offhand, focused on his paper as he scribbled something in. Scout leaned closer to get a look, but could barely read Demo's terrible chickenscratch, which was almost as bad as Medic's.

"I think Pyro has a crush on someone," Scout said, casually leaning back into the couch, waiting for Demo to laugh. The Scottish cyclops often enjoyed a good piece of gossip as Scout, and the young merc couldn't resist sharing what he knew. He was on his way to see Sniper, probably in his van reading or on the roof shooting at animals in the distance, but caught sight of his European teammate's growing afro from behind the couch.

Demo nodded.

"Righto. Do ye think I should send me mum flowers or jewelry?" Demo mused, setting the pen down against the paper and taking a swig from the Scrumpy bottle at his side. Scout frowned.

"I think," started Scout, watching Demoman's reaction as the black man furrowed his eye at the paper, "that Pyro has a crush on Medic." He waited for the inevitable drunk laughter.

"That so? Me mum cannae see or nuthin, maybe she'd like to smell flowers more…" Demo trailed off, as if Scout didn't just announce the biggest piece of gossip to hit RED's merc team since they found out Sniper's mom tried to set him up with a girl ten years his junior during Christmas.

"It's her birthday in a coupla days and all ye know? Ah wish ah could be there but this fookin' administrator won't let anyone a break for other than bloody Christmas," Demo grumbled as Scout's frown grew.

"Hello!" burst Scout, leaping to stand up on the couch, jostling the Scotsman. "The pyro! Has a big gay crush on the doc! They touch butts during physicals!"

Finally Demo let out a laugh, taking a moment to drink some Scrumpy. "Did ye see 'em touching arses, huh?" Demo teased, for once giving Scout the attention he demanded.

"Well, no, but Pyro has a crush on the doc, I swear! C'mon, Medic's the only one who's ever seen Pyro's face. They probably kiss and ew when we're not around," Scout defended, setting his hands on his hips.

"What's going on here, Maggots?" Soldier barged into the room, a cigar hanging from his scowl, clad in a wifebeater and his uniform trousers, helmet hanging over his eyes. "I didn't see either one of you out of shape pansies on the obstacle course today!" Soldier made it his life's duty to get each and every mercenary in on the obstacle course for at least twenty minutes every ceasefire day. And, each and every mercenary found it easier to halfheartedly jump through tires and do mediocre pullups if it meant the American war hero wouldn't bother them the rest of the day.

"Cannae, I got to write me mum this letter, then order her some flowers, and-"

"Excuses!" snapped Soldier, coming around the couch to glare at the two mercs. "Your asses better be on the course today, or I swear on every German that I've beaten with his own spine, that-"

"Yo!" interrupted Scout, jumping onto the coffee table to get closer to Soldier, leaning over so his face was mere inches from the glowering patriot.

"Pyro's got a crush on Medic." Scout grinned, waiting for Soldier to explode about inappropriate relationships between teammates.

"Get out of my face, Maggot!" Soldier backhanded Scout so hard the younger man went flying off the table, jostling Demo's bottle of alcohol which fell over onto his letter to his mum. From the floor, rubbing his face, Scout watched as Demo's eye widened, as if his newborn child had just been cannibalized.

"Look what ye did!" he yelled, standing up and pointing at Scout. "Ah've been workin' on that letter for more than an hour, ye bloody bastart!"

"Hey!" snapped Scout, jumping to his feet. "I was the one who got smacked! And what the hell, don't you guys care that Pyro is in love with Medic and-"

"You can finish your girly letter after training, Private!" grouched Soldier, setting Demo with an unseen glare.

"Fook off ya twat!" Demo hissed, waving a fist. Soldier's shoulders tensed.

"You will respect me!"

"Heeelll no, ye helmet wearin' sorry excuse for an American soldier!"

Soldier gasped, reeling back as if he was just hit.

"What…what did you just say? You can insult me, but not America, you blind British maggot!"

"I'm Scottish, ya idiot! And I didn't even insult America!"

"You shouldn't even be allowed to say the name of this proud nation, you immigrant!"

"Ameeeeeerica, ameeeeric-"

Soldier leapt for Demo's throat and the two started throwing punches, wrestling from the couch onto the floor, nearly stepping on Scout, who crawled away as if escaping a war zone.

"What the hell is wrong with everyone?" he asked himself, watching in horror as the two best friends proceeded to make each other look like a bloody stain on the wall. Scout needed to find someone with an ounce of common sense.

**:::**

"What's going on, mate?" Sniper glanced over his shoulder just as Scout opened the door to the roof, dragging his feet with a frown. The sharpshooter was sitting on a crate, his coffee on the floor, a jar of piss near his feet and his rifle across his lap. It seemed as if he was simply enjoying the nice day out, relaxed and out of his full uniform except for his hat.

"Everyone in this entire freakin' place is crazy," Scout grumbled, dragging with him a crate from the far side of the roof. He set it next to the sniper and plopped down, elbows on knees and hands supporting his head.

"Tell me 'bout it. Gotta find quiet somewhere," Sniper mumbled, bringing his akubra lower to shield his face from the sun, giving Scout a pointed look.

"I mean," started the speedster, completely ignoring Sniper's subtext, "I find out the biggest piece of gossip since your ma set ya up with that chick, and everyone is acting like it's no big deal!"

Sniper's face grew dark as he recalled last Christmas.

"Why do you all keep bringing that up, bloody pikers," grumbled Sniper, reaching for his decaf to calm his nerves.

Scout ignored him.

"I mean, c'mon! Pyro has a big flamin' crush on Medic and everyone acts like it's no big deal. I mean, I'm just sayin' who's to know Pyro ain't some hot chick that Medic's been bangin' during physicals, ya know?"

"Just 'cause my mum set me up doesn't mean I can't get a girl myself," Sniper continued to huff under his breath, as if Scout hadn't said anything at all. Scout gave him a wide-eyed look.

"Are you freakin' serious?"

"Of course I am, mate. I've had plenty of girlfriends, ya know? I mean, it's been a while but I still got it. It's the sunglasses. Sheilas think I'm proper handsome with them on."

Scout stared.

Then he abruptly stood up.

"What the hell is wrong with everyone!" he yelled, getting spit in Sniper's face before turning and running back to the door, intent on getting as far away as possible from the Australian and his forever alone tendencies. Sniper's eyebrow twitched as he watched the roof door slam close.

"Kid's probably jealous, is all. It's definitely the sunglasses."

**:::**

Scout dejectedly dragged himself to the kitchen, starving from only the packet of crackers he ate in his room, and disappointed by all of his teammates.

"Freakin' bastards," he mumbled, entering the room and making a beeline for the fridge. Not unexpectedly at all, Heavy was sitting at the table, munching on a perfectly prepared sandwich as if he had all the time in the world. If there was anything Heavy didn't rush, it was polishing Sasha and eating a sandwich.

"Is Scout okay?" Heavy asked, taking note of his somewhat friend's odd lack of energy. Scout pulled out some leftover bacon, before making his way to sit across from the Heavy. Not even bothering to heat up the food in a pan, the young man started to bite into the bacon, frowning the entire time.

"Ya know Pyro's got a crush on the doc," Scout mumbled with his mouth full, trying to enjoy the cold food and expecting Heavy to berate him for not heating it up.

"What do you mean?" Heavy asked, wrinkling his eyebrows as he bit into the sandwich again. Scout shrugged, still chewing.

"Medic gave him a lollipop after physical, then Pyro looked at the doc like some stupid girl. And this morning, _of course_, the pancakes were for that old German bastard. Pyro's in love with Medic." With that, Scout finished up his bacon, and sighed, resting his chin on his hand. Heavy looked even more confused if possible, the sandwich now sitting on the plate.

"Does Doktor know?" Scout shrugged again, uninterested.

"Who knows with that crazy asshole. They probably touch butts." Heavy stared, unsure of what touching backsides had to do with anything. He looked ready to ask for elaboration, but the smell of smoke filtered into the room as Spy casually strolled in, wearing his full suit as always, complete with a cigarette dangling from his thin lips.

"Gentlemen," he greeted, heading to the fridge, sending a nod to Heavy, who returned it. Perhaps Spy could explain more about this "crush" Pyro had for Medic.

"Spy, Scout says Leetle Pyro has the 'crush' on Doktor," Heavy reiterated to their French teammate, who was rifling through the fridge.

"Oh?" Spy finally closed the door after retrieving a wrapped parcel of foil. He took a moment to pull out a fork from one of the drawers and started to unwrap the foil, seemingly ignoring all else but his current work.

"And why would Scout say this?" Spy sounded amused as he pulled out a small looking pastry from the tin, smiling the entire time. Scout's eyes brightened at the sight of the pastry as Spy took a seat next to Heavy and leaned over to put out his cigarette in the ashtray at the center of the table.

"Hey! Lemmie have some of that, Frenchie," Scout demanded, leaning over the table to get a closer look at the delectable pastry.

"Non," Spy denied, tearing off a piece with the fork and popping it in his mouth.

"Ah, c'mon! First Pyro's pancakes and now you with your girly cake shit," grumbled Scout, sitting back in his seat and pouting. Spy smirked, taking another bite of the girly cake shit. Heavy looked between the two before shrugging and returning to his sandwich.

"Are you jealous, Scout?" Spy said, a wide smirk on his sharp face, about ready to break into his embarrassing laughter (snorts and all).

"No way!" snapped Scout, crossing his arms, "Why would I want any of yer French stuff anyway."

"I mean of Medic. Perhaps you are the one with the crush, and afraid Pyro is paying more attention to someone else?" Scout grimaced and immediately sat up in his chair.

"Definitely not! Those two can go kiss and touch and whatever for all I care," Scout defended, before jumping out of his seat and snatching Spy's pastry. Before the Frenchman stab Scout in his hand with his fork, the young merc had already sprinted out of the room. Spy quirked an eyebrow before glancing at Heavy. The Russian shrugged, chewing on his sandwich.

"Is strange, even for Scout, da?"

"Oui."

**:::**

Dinner was quiet. Usually everyone ate on their own time, or in their rooms, but Pyro had called everyone in that evening, having prepared a larger than usual meal with Engineer's help. Regardless of all the mercenaries, including Spy and minus Medic, being at the table, with Pyro preparing a dessert from the counter, no one was in the mood to talk.

"Ach, vat happened to your faces?" Medic noted as he walked in, missing his labcoat and rolling up his dress shirt sleeves, nodding at Demo and Soldier who sat across from each other, sending one another glares as they shoveled food into their mouths. They both sported black eyes and busted lips, amongst other bruises smearing their faces, but said nothing to the German who just sighed and took his usual seat across from Heavy. Pyro hurried to fill the set plate with one of everything, even as Medic kept motioning him to stop.

"Ah, danke, Pyro. I do not know vere to start…" Pyro held up a hand, indicating for Medic not to pick up his fork yet, before hurrying out of the room. Everyone took a moment to look after the firebug before going back to their meal, used to Pyro acting in odd ways. Finally, the asbestos suit 5'7 pyromaniac returned, holding something behind his back. He stood next to Medic who just stared, as everyone else did too, no shame in even pretending they weren't.

"Mmph mpfer mpu!"

Pyro brandished a single yellow flower, hand picked, out to Medic.

The doctor blinked behind his glasses.

"Zis is…very nice. Danke, herr Pyro," he finally accepted, taking the daisy and setting it next to his meal. He shot Pyro a smile. Pyro swooned.

"That's it!" broke Scout standing up from his seat and slamming his hands on the table. "Let the record show that Pyro has a big fat girly gay crush on Medic and I was the one who found it all out!"

Scout stood, breathing heavily, finger pointing at Pyro who was still in his swoon. Everyone stared at Scout.

"…what."

It was Sniper who said this, raising one eyebrow.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about, mate?"

"Scout think Leetle Pyro has crush on Doktor," elaborated Heavy, happy to believe he fully understood Scout's English.

"Exaaaactly!" affirmed Scout, finger still pointing at Pyro. "Think about it! The lollipop, the staring, the _pancakes! _Who else has seen Pyro without his mask? How do we know those two aren't touching butts behind out backs?"

"Why do ye keep mentioning touching bums," Demo pointed out.

"Because that's what they're probably doing!" breathed out Scout, tired of having to explain everything to all the old people on his team.

"Ve most certainly are not," said Medic, raising an eyebrow at Scout. "Are you jealous I did not give you a lollipop right avay?"

"Nuh uh, chump! Yer the only one who's seen Pyro without his mask, and now he's handin' ya flowers? There's _got _to be somethin' going on! Believe me, I was the one who found out about Sniper's ma setting him up!"

Sniper visibly turned red and wished he wore his hat to dinner.

"I almost forgot about that," Spy mused as Soldier tried to visibly hold back a laugh and Engineer shot Sniper an amused yet sympathetic look.

"Those were the days," Soldier reminisced, as if the incident hadn't happened just a few months ago.

"It was no big deal!" Sniper defended, getting redder as his teammates exchanged looks and tried to hold in laughter. "I'm sure all yer mums did that once and a while, ya wankers!"

"Nope."

"Non."

"Not that Heavy recall…"

"My parents vere divorced."

"Mmey mmnt mmf ma mhum."

"Say boyos, that reminds me, me mum's birthday is coming up and-"

Scout screamed, the sound interrupting Demo's question and clutched his head before kicking his chair out of the way and running out of the kitchen. The entire table stared after their teammate, who's scream grew quieter as he got farther from the room. There was a brief moment of silence as they all stared into the darkness of the hall that Scout had just ran into.

"...Should I get her flowers or jewelry?" Demo finally broke in, looking around the table for advice.

"Mmmph mmphers mmph mphu mphum."

"That's a bloody great idea, Pyro!"

**:::**

**Hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it! Please let me know what you think of how I portrayed the characters and their voices, I'd really love some feedback.**

**Were Pyro and Medic really touching butts? The world may never know. (Also, from what I understand no type of lupus requires an injection to the butt but Medic probably says/does stuff like that since his teammates don't know any better).  
**


End file.
